1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly for transmitting motion in a curved path. In particular, the subject invention relates to a unique design of a terminal body for the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the industries utilizing motion transmitting remote control assemblies to couple a terminal body to a pin with the terminal body automatically secured to the pin upon coupling. Many techniques have been used to automatically secure the terminal body to the pin. One solution in the industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,132 (the '132 patent). Specifically, the '132 patent discloses a motion transmitting remote control assembly having a terminal body and a pin. The pin has a tapered head and a neck. The tapered head and the neck each have a diameter with the diameter of the tapered head greater than the diameter of the neck. The terminal body has a bore within which the pin is disposed. A locking member defines a hole and has a pair of biasing wings partially disposed within the bore of the terminal body. Upon insertion of the pin, the tapered head engages the hole and translates the locking member against the bias of the biasing wings. When the neck is disposed within the hole of the locking member, the lesser diameter of the neck in conjunction with the bias of the biasing wings causes the locking member to translate toward the biasing wings. The hole of the locking member and the tapered head are non-concentric such that the head engages the locking member. As such, the pin is retained within the terminal body. To couple the terminal body to the pin, the terminal body must stack on top of the pin and move longitudinally down the pin. As such, space above the head of the pin to facilitate engagement of the terminal body with the pin must be considered when applying the motion transmitting remote control assembly in industry.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a motion transmitting remote control assembly having a terminal body that can be mounted in a more efficient manner.